1. Field of the Disclosure
A transport apparatus is disclosed and methods therefor, specifically a transport apparatus that includes a gas bearing having a measuring system for determining a location of an article being transported.
2. Technical Field
Such articles of manufacture as extruded logs or extrudates of, for example, ceramic material are used in a variety of applications including, for example, substrates for automotive exhaust, as in catalytic converters, particulate traps within diesel engines, and chemical filtration processes. The manufacturing process for these extrudates typically includes the transfer of an uncured or wet log along a manufacturing line subsequent to being extruded from an extrusion die.
Transfer of such articles is typically conducted via a process that uses such non-contact transport devices as, for example, an air bearing assembly on the manufacturing line, which requires an operator to manually, e.g., visually, determine the log condition, location or height as it travels along the manufacturing line. Close tolerances on the log demand proper location, or ride height, to prevent product damage. However, the distances involved are very small relative to the size of the article, and visual inspection during transport can be difficult. Consequently, it is typical for much subjectivity in determining ride height, and damage to the logs during transport may result.
Apparatuses and methods are therefore needed which remove subjectivity associated with manual, or visual, monitoring of an article during transport, for example, an extruded ceramic log or other extrudate on a gas bearing, including maintaining an optimum ride height on the gas bearing.